fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drought Magic
Drought Magic (旱魃の魔法, Kanbatsu no Mahō) is one of the more powerful forms of Caster Magic in the modern era, something that was recently invented — thus having only one known user; it serves as the counterpart to Arctic Magic, another powerful magic which gives its controller partial influence over the primal forces in nature. To this extent, Drought Magic allows for the same, giving its creator a broader influence over something deemed uncontrollable through normal means. A Subspecies Magic, it's derived from the vast influence of Elemental Magic — specifically, fire. As it also emulates the incredulous powers of the star heating the planet, giving it light and warmth, it's also derived from various aspects of Solar Magic. Though little about this magic is known, it can be obviously inferred from its given title that it has the power to induce — which deals with the extreme lack of moisture in the environment, dryness, and severe heat associated with it, something common in desert environments. The magic's creator and only wielder is, as one would guess, Suoh Aogami. It was formulated to balance out the drastic effects of his Storm Magic and Arctic Magic alike, while creating a more powerful source of lightning through the combination of the three. Due to this, it forms the basis for his title as the "Azurite Calamity" ( , Azuraito Karamitī; lit. "Blue-Clad Natural Disaster"), his second most renown title thus far. Overview A is one of the various weather phenoms common to the world, being one of the most detrimental due to its long-lasting effects on the environment. It's commonly defined as a prolonged absence of moisture in an area because of low-precipitation and can last from a few days to a few years. One of the most common factors associated with such a disastrous condition is heat, temperatures steadily rising and increasing its intensity in some cases. Not surprisingly, as heat builds up, it not only prolongs the effects of a drought even further but causes dryness in the area to become commonplace, withering out flora to the point of death, destroying the earth and extinguishing the nutrients in the soil, exhausting natural water resources, and causing the fauna that's not naturally used to such conditions to act erratically from exposure and the dire need to quench their thirst. Interestingly enough, as temperature rises and the environment becomes drier and drier, the phenomenon of becomes apparent — as various objects suddenly burst into flames; it serves as the true danger of a drought, as once-lush and prosperous environments can be turned into a sea of raging flames. When Suoh traversed the world in his youth, he desired power to make everything bend to his whim; his talents for the magical arts was apparent, mastering skills that would take others years to learn and perfect. True to one of the adopted children of Guran Doma, one of Earthland's Archmages and current head of the highly-influential government body known as the Magic Council. The main purpose of Suoh's travels around the continent was so that he could get a serious attitude adjustment, as he's known to be the most unruly of his adopted siblings, and to appreciate all the things Earthland had to offer — taking gratitude in the meaning of life and the reason why humans were blessed with the power of magic. Though the latter was completely moot, Suoh did come to appreciate nature, specifically the power and influence it held over every race — no matter how powerful, realizing that all were dependent on it in some way. Through this end, he decided to mimic that natural forces — turning it into an unstoppable force the likes which can be equivalent to the talents garnered through various interpretations of the Summo Lex Magia. During the time he was developing his Arctic Magic, using the extreme conditions of the frozen tundra and arctic as the basis for its powers, he recognized the potential dangers it can cause should it ever go out of control. Thus, he traveled to the one area that's noted to be the extreme opposite to a tundra — the arid desert in the regions of Desertio. Upon studying and experiencing the harsh conditions of said area, almost have close-death encounters for the duration he stayed there (via a string of heat strokes, dangerous fauna and flora, and constantly changing terrain influenced by the sudden storms that blew through the area at a constant), he was able to create a magic that invoked the insanely high temperatures forever present in that desert by inverting the same formula used to create its icy counterpart. From this act, the new magic would typically be called Drought Magic — an enchantment that withers and burn away everything Suoh deemed to be his target. As the name of this magic would imply, Suoh calls upon the aridness and dangerously high levels of heat associated with a drought with both the simplest motions and such a vigor, superimposing and eventually taking over the environmental conditions in an area, causing evaporation and burning to occur. It's such that those expose to its effects often mistake it as a natural force, something that far exceeds the powers of magic and borders on the domain of the divine. While the methods of casting the magic are only known to Suoh's person, he does hint that it involves the art of enchantment, something he learned from one of his mentors who happens to be one of the few "High Enchanters" ( Hai Enchantā; lit. "Highest Ranking Annexing Technique User"), in all of Earthland; this would mean that Suoh is effectively imposing his will and magical aura onto the environment and forcibly changing the thermal structures to match that of the arid and heated regions. Typically, the temperature steadily rises and water starts to evaporate from all sources within an area — signifying the magic's activation. Suoh states that this magic is employed in a similar manner to a certain type of Dragon Slayer Magic — imposing the very essence of heat onto his targets, causing them to either wither, melt, or even be scorched to a certain extent. He begrudgingly admits his skill in employing this magic is sub-par in comparison with Storm Magic and Arctic Magic respectively, linking it to his emotional state; his anger often influences the temperature of his magic, making it much harder to control. Since the main focus of this magic involves heat, Suoh often using various aspects related to it to make the magic more versatile. Examples include mummifying his opponents, employing various types and degrees of explosions/implosions by superheating the air at specific points — causing it to violently expand or contract, launch concentrated blasts of heat which is capable of eviscerating anything it touches without fail, creating mental hallucinations and illusions by inducing heat strokes/hot flashes in his targets, and even transferring heat from or to specific targets — causing them to either burst into flames or freeze to death. It should be noted that the reason why Drought Magic is extremely effective as its icy counterpart is because it employs a temperature level that's nearly equated to the concept of " " (絶対熱, Zettai Netsu) — something that's naturally impossible by the laws of thermodynamics and considered to be the echelon of all pyrokinetic abilities known to every mage and fighter. By definition, Absolute Hot is a concept of temperature that postulates the existence of a highest attainable temperature of matter; it's assumed to be the high end of a temperature scale starting at absolute zero, which is the temperature at which entropy is minimal and classical thermal energy is zero. In the same way ice mages are able to lower the temperature of their ice to make it more effective, fire mages are able to raise the temperature of the flames in order dole out more power and damage. However, a pyrokinetic master is able to mimic such a phenomenon when they understand the essence of flame and heat, including its importance to the circle of life; while the exact interpretation varies from user to user, it's noted that it takes many years to reach such a precipice, even for natural-born users. In the same way Suoh was able to understand the essence of ice and its importance to the planet, he also understood why heat existed and its importance in serving as a counterbalance to the cold; it's because of such revelations that he was able to master his personal creation with four years worth of rigorous training, something that would've taken the average mage longer should they have invented or discovered the magic in his place, further exemplifying his genius-level intellect and innate magical talents at a young age. He stated that the art of enchantment is rather critical at achieving such a phenomenon, as it basically imposes one's will and magical power unto the natural world, shifting it in any way they see fit as aforementioned. Thus, Suoh used the vast and flexible powers of enchantment to forcibly "break" the limitations of heat in the standard Fire Magic to achieve such temperatures while employing the vast powers of the sun via Solar Magic, transforming it into its current state. Normally, this took much magical power out of him upon initial employment, but after steadying getting used to the magic, he was able to control the energy output — allowing him to employ the magic more frequently whilst maintaining its current level of power and versatility. One of, if not the most prominent form of this magic is in the form of extremely-hot conflagrations dubbed as "Azure Heat" ( , Azūru Hīto; lit. "Deep-Blue Infernal Cataclysm") by its creator. By gathering ample amount of heat and eternano to a single point and combusting it via Enchantment, Suoh produces a concentrated flaming mass that can only be equated to a raging inferno dyed in the color of his magical power — signifying his ownership over such an intense force. Due to being more tangible than prior, the heat contained in this form is extremely deadly when exposed for long periods; it's estimated, and later confirmed by Suoh, that the temperature of these conflagrations reaches 5,260 K (4,990 °C; 9,010 °F) — recorded to be the hottest flame temperature possible. Originally, this form of Drought Magic was extremely hard to control, even with the help of Enchantment, but after doing personal reach on the various types of flames found in Slayer Magic and the various functions of Molding Magic, Suoh was able to implement a method to controlling Azure Heat's output while "giving life" to his creation. By creating a specialized formula via Quaternity Algorithm and Enchantment and applying it to his flame, he was able to manipulate it in the same manner as the ice from his Arctic Magic — using simple motions to direct its flow to utterly incinerate his enemies. Interestingly enough, Suoh has shown to create concentrated bursts of the Azure Heat via the combustion and explosion applications; this is done by creating a small azure spark by rubbing his fingers together, which then attacks the oxygen in the narrow pathways he created via Enchantment between himself and his target through which he can direct the ensuing flash fire that blossoms from said spark. The resulting effect being him incinerating any number of enemies in the field while deftly avoiding any adjacent allies; it also serves as the easiest way to maximize the power of Azure Heat while reserving much of his power for his other techniques. Contrary to the popular belief, this magic can't be defeated through simple water-based techniques and skills; in Suoh's words, due to the magic being an effective counterbalance to Arctic Magic and Storm Magic respectively, in addition to its namesake, any and all water techniques of a certain level will merely evaporate in its presence and the area in which its employed will have its moisture dry up over time, no matter the levels of humidity. Typical of a prodigy with a high IQ, Suoh uses Drought Magic scientifically when battling in areas with concentrated moisture, inducing it in the same manner as his lightning; he separates hydrogen atoms from the oxygen atoms in water molecules, isolating them into a highly combustible fuel and powerfully volatile oxidizer, respectively. Thus, Drought Magic is capable of either producing even more powerful explosions than prior or inducing a sudden flashover effect, creating an inferno the likes of which has never been produced, even by supernatural standards — turning what would seem to be a weakness into an advantage, while quickly evaporating liquids at a rapid pace. However, Suoh never employs this in a public space in fear of creating unnecessary amount of casualties or indiscriminate amounts of damage which he would have to pay for later out of his own pocket. Suoh late discovers that he cannot only produce and manipulate the heat he creates through this magic, but those from the natural world as well; this "natural source" would later serve as the foundation to a more powerful variation of Azure Heat — "Azure Prominence" ( , Azūru Purominensu; lit. "Deep-Blue Volcanic Overflow Gate"). While Suoh has a certain level of protection from the effects of his Azure Heat, Azure Prominence is such that it could only be used when the young mage equips his specialized armor — not because of the power behind it, but because of the intensity of heat it produces, far outclassing the levels produced from the former, thus being infinitely more dangerous as the human body is finite in its levels of resistance. Even flame-based Slayers, who are naturally resistant to fire because of their magic's nature, are susceptible to the extreme levels of heat Azure Prominence gives off. In order to conjure this azure-colored lava, Suoh enchants the heat beneath the earth to violently swell and surge — resulting in earthquakes of smaller magnitudes. He later directs said heat to rise to the surface, creating a large crevice and causing lava to appear as a result; however, upon reaching Suoh's location, it quickly turns to its infamous azurine color due to being influenced by the high concentrations of the young mage's magical power in the atmosphere. The temperature of Azure Prominence is estimated to be over 7200 °F (5,000 °C), the same as the planet's inner core; normally, this would be impossible as such temperatures would slowly decrease as it rises to the surface. However, it's able to maintain such temperatures because of the influence of Suoh's magic. Typically, he drastically lowers Azure Prominence to a manageable temperature, as such levels would destroy everyone and everything from mere exposure; even he would be destroyed, despite being protected with his signature armor. As Azure Prominence is even more concentrated in this state — coming from a natural source and magnified under the effects of magic, everything that makes contact with it or the intense heat it produce will be utterly destroyed without fail. Using the same methods he employs with Arctic Magic and Azure Heat, Suoh skillfully manipulates the azure lava with very simple motions — likening it to Magma-Make (but to a lesser extent), though it's much slower because of its concentrated mass. This makes it avoidable and not as instantaneous as the aforementioned magics. Drought Magic affords Suoh various advantages, but can be very costly to use; as it's commonly likened to a natural force, it can adversely alter the environment should it be used for too long. In addition, even though he's somewhat resistant to its effects, the same can't be said of his allies, making it a bit more difficult to use around them, as it causes friendly-fire. Thus, he normally restricts its usage to cancel out the effects of either his Storm Magic or Arctic Magic or when he's by himself in an area he deems suitable for usage. Luckily, Drought Magic's immense powers gives it an immunity to Slayer Magic; any Slayer foolish enough to attempt to assimilate or manipulate its vast destructive force will meet their untimely end, burned alive by the incredible degree of heat that's constantly emitted. While not as spammable as his other magics, it's another weapon in his arsenal that Suoh can employ whenever the time deems fit; true to his natural alignment of lightning, the combination of Drought Magic's heat and Arctic Magic's cold can produce high voltage of electricity that can destroy anyone foolish enough to get in his way. Trivia *Most of the abilities pertaining to this magic were mostly based off of the Scorch Release and Blaze Release style from the anime/manga series, Naruto. It also stems from the spell used by the Spriggan, . Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Enchantment